


Happy Birthday Kirigiri-San!

by Red1Blue2



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red1Blue2/pseuds/Red1Blue2
Summary: It's Kirigiri's birthday, what other things should they do besides throw a party and eat some cake? Maybe Naegi could answer that question.





	

‘Beep… Beep… Beep Beep… Beep Beep...Beepbeepbeep…Beepbeepbeep…’

Naegi Makoto yawned, turning off his beeping alarm clock. ‘What time is it now?’ He thought checking his clock, _‘5 o'clock? Shit, I’m late! How am I supposed to get ready now?’_

He dashed quickly to the bathroom, jumping in the shower whilst brushing his teeth. _‘I’m going to be late… I’m going to be late… She’s going to wake up at 6 and I’m going to be screwed!’_

After a quick shower and change of clothing, he scampered towards the kitchen, where an impatient Asahina stood - arms crossed, and eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m sorry…” He muttered, out of breath. “I overslept.”

“Geez, Naegi, you’re hopeless. You’re lucky I didn’t wait for you, I’ve already place the cake in the oven.”

“I’m really sorry…” Naegi apologised again, “I didn’t realise that the alarm has been ringing for so long.”

“And of all days, it was Kyouko’s birthday as well.” Asahina said, “You really have the worst luck huh?”

Naegi let out a sigh, “Tell me about it.”

“So… what are you going to give her?” Asahina asked, “Some new gloves? A mystery book? Some jewellry? Or perhaps… A confession?” She had said the last part slyly, smiling like a cunning fox

. “Wait what?” Naegi muttered, his face turning red. “We’re just friends, Asahina, there’s all there is to it.”

“Yeah, if friends had that high amount of chemistry and tension amongst them. It seems like Sakura and I have done the whole friendship thing wro- wait, I take that back, it wasn’t a good example.” Naegi simply raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“How about this?” Asahina said, snapping her fingers to illustrate that she had an idea. “It’s like saying Pekoyama Peko and Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko are ‘just friends’, everybody knows that there’s something going on between them, and their both just too blind to see it. Just remove Peko and Fuyuhiko, and insert you and Kyouko - it’s literally the same thing, everybody can see that you’re more than friends, besides the both of you.

“That’s not… We’re not…” Naegi stuttered, “It’s not like that.”

“Sure.” Asahina said sarcastically, “When the students know there’s something going on between the headmaster and the deputy headteacher, it generally means that there’s something there.”

“What do you mean?” Naegi muttered, his face now resembling a tomato. “I’ve never heard about this before!”

Asahina rolled her eyes, “Yes, because as a student I’ll definitely tell my principal about his suspected relationship with the deputy - because that’s a really smart thing to do. If you want to know all these things, you’ll need to have connections.”

“And they tell you everything?”

Asahina nodded, “It took some time, but it was worth it. Once I revealed to them how much I wanted the both of you to get together, they told me everything.”

“That’s-” “You know that it’s time to make a move when both your friends and your students think you should get together.” Asahina said with a smile, before her expression shifted to a more serious one. “Although, I am serious. You should really tell her, we’ve been through a lot, Naegi… We never know what can happen the next day.”

“I guess you’re right.” Naegi said.

“So you’ll do it?” Asahina asked, her voice filled with hope.

“Maybe, I’ll think about it.”

The soft ‘ding’ of the oven brought Asahina and Naegi’s attention to the cake, and they began to decorate their cake.

* * *

 

“This… was unnecessary.” Kirigiri muttered, looking around the decorated room. There were streamers and banner covering her office, whilst confetti covered the ground. “I appreciated the gesture, but it’s just a normal day that I happened to be born on. It’s nothing special.”

“C’mon, Kyouko!” Asahina said, pulling Kirigiri towards the cake that was on her desk. “Don’t be such a downer, it’s your birthday after all! Do you like the cake? Naegi and I made it this morning.”

“This morning huh?” Kirigiri said with a smile, “No wonder I heard so much noise this morning.”

“Sorry, that was me.” Naegi said as he walked into the office, piles of gifts in his hands. “I overslept today, so I apologise if I woke you up.”

“Oh… It seems like the headmaster has arrived, to what do I own this pleasure to?” Kirigiri said with a teasing smile.

“Happy birthday, Kirigiri-san.” Naegi said with a smile, “These are all the presents the students wanted to give to you, I’ll place it to the side.”

“Since everybody’s gathered, we should blow out the candles.” Asahina said with a smile, “We can celebrate with the others later, two birthday parties means two different cakes after all.”

“Alright then…” Kirigiri said, her tone filled with amusement. “I’ll blow out the candles.”

“Wait! We need to get a picture first.” Asahina said, “Otherwise there’s no point.”

“How are we going to do that?” Naegi asked, “Should we set up one of those timers?”

“There’s no need for that.” Asahina said with a smile, “I’ve got one of my students to do it for me, her name is Maru Natsuka.”

The girl in question nodded, “I’m glad to be of service. Happy birthday, Kirigiri-sensei.”

“C’mon then, let’s take a picture!” Asahina said dragging Kirigiri and Naegi to the table, “Kyouko, you stand in the middle, Naegi, stand next to her. I’ll be on the other side of Kyouko.”

“Say Cheese!”

* * *

 

Naegi took a deep breath, _‘This is it Naegi Makoto, you can do this. What if she say’s no? I don’t want to ruin her birthday. Maybe I should wait some more… I mean, it’ll be awkward wouldn’t it?’_

“Kyouko… Naegi would like to speak to you about something.” Asahina said with a smirk, pushing Naegi towards Kirigiri.

Kirigiri approached him, “And what could that be?”

“Um… Why do we take this outside? Not like in an aggressive manner or anything, I don’t want to fight you… I… I just want to talk to you in private.” Naegi let out a sigh,  _'Now she's going to think I'm an idiot.'_

“That’s fine with me… Shall we?” Naegi nodded, following Kirigiri’s direction, trying his best not to potentially explode.

“So what would you like to discuss?” Kirigiri asked casually.

Both Naegi and her were outside at the balcony, looking over the gardens of the school.

“I… Um… If you want to… not forcing you or anything… But… Wouldyouliketogotothemovieswithme?” He mumbled the last part softly, a pin could drop and it would have been louder than him.

“I’m sorry? I couldn’t quite catch that.” Kirigiri said, “Would you mind repeating that again?”

“It… It was nothing.” Naegi muttered, after all if she couldn’t hear him, it must be a sign to stop.

“Hey, Naegi-kun.” Kirigiri said, leaning against the balcony, a smile plastered on her face.

“Huh?”

“Would you like to go on a date with me one day?” Naegi’s eyes widened in surprise. She had said it so casually, and he hadn’t really expect it. He could feel a grin starting to form in his face, _‘Kirigiri Kyouko actually likes me! She likes me!’_

“Is that a no?” Kirigiri asked in a teasing tone. “No! I mean yes! I mean no it’s not a no and yes I would like to go on a date with you!” Naegi exclaimed, “I’m just shocked, that’s all.”

Kirigiri chuckled, “I know headmaster, I was just teasing you. After all, it was what you wanted to ask me right?”

Naegi nodded, “How did you?”

“You’re not really subtle you know?” Kirigiri said with a smile, “And also Asahina told me.”

“Of course she would.” Naegi said with a smile, “So how about tomorrow?”

Kirigiri nodded, “Pick me up at 6.”

Naegi nodded, lifting his pinky finger. “It’s a promise.”

Kirigiri smiled, blush rising from her face before crossing their pinky fingers, “No, it’s a date.”

Naegi sworn he could hear Asahina’s squeal of delight from a mile away, and needless to say, it did make for some very interesting (and embarrassing) birthday dinner party conversation.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my work. I really wanted to celebrate Kirigiri's birthday, and that's why this is quite rushed. I may or may not work on either the Birthday Party with the rest of the survivors or work on another story about Naegi and Kirigiri in the new Hope Peak's Academy. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments Appreciated.


End file.
